


You Are Connected

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, Implied Crush, M/M, Ouma is a disaster of a student, The implied crush goes both ways, but he still tries, ouma-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: A tragedy which involved a can of Panta, a pair of loose socks, and a discarded cardigan, resulted to the death of his Wi-Fi router. With a research paper due the next day, in a desperate act to save his grades, Ouma resorted to hacking into the other Wi-Fi connections available that night.





	You Are Connected

**Author's Note:**

> I was itching to get something out, so I turned to a prompt generator for this. To avoid spoilers, I'll share the original prompt in the end notes instead :>
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this work even though it's short!

Ouma found himself staring at his busted Wi-Fi router, then at the empty can of Panta on the floor. Not even his desperate attempts of drying the router could save it from the sugary sweetness of Panta. Maybe he should cut back on the swill for a week. Okay, maybe three days.

Luckily his roommate was out on a party, otherwise he would have a witness to his shame caused by his own hubris. He pulled his loose socks off his feet and tossed it in the hamper along with his cardigan.

“I still have research to do...goddamn it...” he fell against his gaming chair without much ceremony and sighed, eyeing the unfinished document he had open on his laptop.

It wasn’t like he procrastinated _ too _badly. In fact, he was able to make a considerable amount of progress over the past few weeks. He just needed a little more research to do online so he could cross-reference it with the book he borrowed from the library earlier that day.

He stared at the glaring red ‘X’ next to the Wi-Fi’s icon with dead eyes.

One snack break. It was just _ one _ snack break. And he just had to trip on his socks _ and _ his very own cardigan while he was holding his drink.

He closed his eyes, feeling dread settle deep inside his stomach, when a thought hit him. His eyes snapped open as he moved to sit upright, moving his mouse to tap the Wi-Fi icon. He clicked his tongue when he didn’t find a single unsecured connection in the list.

He narrowed his eyes at the connection labelled as “porn.”

“That bitch really has nothing better to do with her spare time, huh. Next,” he scanned his other options.

**for my use only**

“Whatever, jerk.”

**Praise be to Atua**

“...Didn’t think Yonaga-chan had Wi-Fi.”

**wireless-a**

“What a boring name. Is this Shirogane-chan’s?”

He paused with his name critiquing upon seeing a familiar name pop up on the list.

**K1B0**

Ouma rolled his eyes. There could only be one nerd in his year who would use letters and numbers for a name. It was the teacher’s pet--Kiibo’s, favorite alias--being in the Robotics Department and all. And compared to the other available connections, it seems like his had the strongest signal. Which would obviously work in his favor once he manages to crack Kiibo’s password, considering the amount of material he was planning to look up tonight.

“That settles it. Let’s see if I can break in…” Ouma cracked his knuckles with a grin. “Alright, he’s a nerd so I just need to think of all the nerdy things he’s into.”

isaacasimov

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

“Okay...that’s a bit surprising. Next one then.” He pulled out the programming book Amami bought from the desk drawers. Agile fingers glided across his keyboard, tap-tap-tapping away.

robot

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

“I guess that’s too short. Hmm...his course, maybe?”

robotics

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

“Ah wait, I can’t believe I forgot about the basics!”

iidabashikiibo

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

“Figures. A code, then? His birthday is on the 29th of October I think? Ohhh, yeah, definitely October,” he snickered as he remembered the time he teepee’d Kiibo’s room two days before Halloween. He only knew about his birthday when Kiibo said something like ‘do you normally do this on people’s birthdays?!’ when he got caught in the act.

1029xxxx

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

Well. It’s not like he hated Kiibo per se. But meeting uptight people always brought out the worst in him. Also his reactions are so over the top, it’s amusing. Watching Kiibo’s calm demeanor fall apart the very second he enters the room brought him utter satisfaction.

robophobia

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

11037

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

asimo

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

terminator

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

irobot

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

jennywakeman

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

megasxlr

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

medabots

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

transformers

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

shoujomanga

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

kiiboy

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

Ouma grinned. “Not good...I’m starting to think this is fun.” He chuckled to himself as he thought of more possible passwords to try out. The urgency of finishing his research paper dissipated as he got engrossed with his little game for hours.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It started out as something fun. But like most things, it got boring after the first two hours.

Honestly, Iruma’s Wi-Fi password is probably something gross and disgusting like ‘fuckmedaddy’ or ‘steponme’. So why is he persistently trying to break in Kiibo’s password when there are other easier options? He didn’t have the luxury of time either.

Ouma rubbed his face with a hand. He didn’t have time for this at all. He has a paper to finish, and he’s wasting precious time just trying to pick apart Kiibo’s head just so he can connect to his Wi-Fi.

panta

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

But he can’t make himself stop for some reason. Not when he already went this far.

pigsfeetsucks

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

ispilledmypanta

**Incorrect password for “K1B0”**

He leaned back against the backrest of his seat with a tired sigh. This can’t go on any longer. His eyes flitted from Kiibo’s connection to another person’s, and back to Kiibo’s again. “...Maybe one more. Just one more and I’ll move on.”

He knows it won’t work at all, but he couldn’t help but keep playing this one-sided guessing game with Kiibo’s Wi-Fi. Though this should be the last attempt.

oumakokichi

**You are now connected to “K1B0”**

Ouma stared at his screen dumbfoundedly. “Holy shit…”

He got in.

He actually got in.

It was his name!

The password was his name all this time!

He checked the Wi-Fi icon just to make sure he wasn’t delusional. Seeing as the ‘X’ had long since disappeared, Ouma hastily got out of his seat and paced the room while uttering a litany of curses.

“Okay! Alright! Now’s not the time to ask!” He shouted to no one but himself. “Focus! You still have a paper to finish!”

He got back on his seat and hastily opened his web browser. Easily typing out what he needed for his research. His cheeks hurt from the giddy smile that was currently plastered on his face.

_ ‘How interesting…!’ _

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Ouma trying to mooch off of Kiibo's wifi and jokingly putting his own name as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Kiibo's wifi... 
> 
> The ending is rather open ended. I didn't want to put in anything complicated because all I wanted to do was to get something simple out. Just so I can get comfortable with writing again. I hope you liked it!


End file.
